The True Queen of the Mystics
by Zipis1
Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of Lavos, and Lucca is now living in 600 AD in a certain warlock's castle LuccaMagusLuMa or whatever you want to call it


Disclaimer: Nope. Chrono Trigger is not mine, and chances are that it will never be mine *sigh*

Note: This is my first fanfic… ever. In fact, I never thought I would actually make one, yet here I am. I've done fanart before, but not fanfics. Anyway, I just wanted to give y'all a warning that this may not be the best thing you've ever read.

Three years had passed since the fateful day when a band of amateur heroes triumphantly overcame all odds and saved their future from destruction at the hands of an extra terrestrial being named Lavos. During their travels, some of the group found love, some found hope, but one found loneliness, and in time, confusion. 

That same one could now be seen gazing thoughtfully out the window of a newly constructed castle which existed four hundred years before her time. The window was open, allowing a breeze to drift in to the large, extravagant bedroom, causing her purple hair to sway gently. 

Lucca Ashtear had lived in that castle nearly two years now. She was treated like a queen by the many servants that inhabited the castle, and she had everything she could have ever hoped for. There were no boundaries as to what she could buy. Her huge closet was full of clothes, few being dresses. Though she did not care for jewelry, she had tons of it. She even had a workshop where she could build whatever brilliant invention her mind came up with. She was considered the luckiest woman in the world to all. Or, at least, to all of the mystics who thought of her as their queen, thus treating her as such.

Yes. She was more or less Queen of the Mystics. 

However, this is what troubled her. She did not understand exactly how or even why she had become their "Queen". She did not understand why their tall, blue-haired King had come to her a year after they parted and took her here. For that matter, she didn't understand why the King of the Mystics had come to her at all. They had never been close during their quest, and it wasn't as though they had had any sort of affair with each other before, either.

As she sat in the window of the room she shared with him, she thought about the last three years of her life.

After the defeat of Lavos, and after saying farewell to those of her party that came from, and were thus returning to, different times, she had tried to live a life of her own. She moved out of her parents house and into a small cottage in the nearby mountains. As she reasoned, the mountains were a perfect place for her to go, since she loved everything about them. The truth, however, was that she wanted to get away from the house that held so many happy memories of she and her best friend; a boy with spiky red hair named Crono.

No, he hadn't died or anything like that. He just had some one else in his life now. She didn't love Crono as anything more than a friend, and she never had. She was happy for him and his new found love, and if she felt any jealousy it wasn't because he loved the beautiful princess and not her. The idea was simply ridiculous. Any jealousy she felt would have been because they, two of her best friends, had found something she never expected to find; true love.

Unfortunately for her, after the two had wed, his visits to her became less and less frequent, until all she heard from him personally was what he wrote to her in his letters. She really didn't have any other friends, so without him around, loneliness reared it's ugly head. Everywhere she looked in her old house reminded her of him. As such, she had to get out and away from there before she broke down. 

She led a peaceful life in her mountain home. But still she was lonely. For over a year she lived alone there, until the blue-haired man she had never expected to see again suddenly showed up at her front door.

That night, she had been feeling especially lonely, and she was sulking in a chair in her kitchen. When there was a knock on the door, she was more than a little surprised. Not because it was nearly two in the morning, but because no one had ever knocked on her door before. 

When she regained her presence of mind, she went to the door and cautiously opened it. To her even greater surprise, Magus stood there. For a long while she just stared at him, utterly bewildered by her unexpected visit from this man. When she opened her mouth to speak, Magus stopped her with a simple raise of his hand. 

Without her inviting him, he quickly strode past her and into the house. After closing the door, she watched him explore her home for a time. Once he had examined her accommodations to his full satisfaction, he turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. 

Suddenly she understood, though she knew not how. He wanted her to come with him. Perhaps it was because she was afraid of not complying to this man's wishes, what with his short temper and all, or maybe because she was lonelier than she had realized, but, whatever it was, it soon had her gathering her most precious items, which incidentally weren't many, and leaving her mountain home to go with him. 

Just when the question had finally come to her mind as to how he had gotten to her time, the mage had come to a stop and had begun to glow slightly. He suddenly grabbed her arm, causing her to nearly cry out in surprise. A strange sensation of falling came over her, and suddenly her surroundings were black. The darkness didn't last long, however, and before her mind had fully registered what was going on, they were back in the mountains. 

Not _her_ mountains, however. These mountains, she knew, were years ahead of her time. She looked over at the cloaked wizard, and what she saw startled her. He had fallen to the ground and was paler than usual, which she never thought was possible. He was breathing laboriously and had broken into a cold sweat. Apparently, whether he was the most powerful magician of all time or not, time travel was not an easy thing to accomplish, and it had taken it's toll on his body. 

However, even in such a state, he was still proud and arrogant, and had not allowed Lucca to help him up. Slowly, using his scythe for support, he rose to his feet, fixing her with a cold stare, and continued on.

It had turned out that Magus was easily able to convince the mystics to return to him. Even Slash, Flea and Ozzie had returned, much to her surprise considering the fact that she could have sworn they had died at the hands of herself, Crono and Magus. In fact, Magus had been the one she thought to have disposed of Slash, and yet here Slash was, swearing his allegiance to Magus, and, once again to her surprise, her. 

Apparently, what ever the dark wizard had brought her here for demanded a lot of respect from the mystics. Again, when she had opened her mouth to ask him what he had brought her here for, he stopped her with his upraised hand, and walked swiftly over to where a castle, substantially bigger than the one she had met the mystic king in for the first time, towered above her. 

As they approached the heavy doors that led into the castle, two Mystics scrambled to open the door for the both of them. Lucca followed Magus into the dreary castle, and began to wonder why she had come with him at all. 

After passing through numerous corridors and hallways, they came upon a dimly lit room with several over stuffed chairs and an equally overstuffed couch. Magus gestured to the young inventor to sit on the sofa. She did so, still afraid of not to heeding to his requests. Before he sat down, he eyed her a good long while, making her slightly uncomfortable, especially because the look in his eye was exactly the same as the look he got when he was considering what to do with those who stood in his way.

Finally, a servant came in with some glasses and wine, breaking the magicians stare by walking in front of her. He seemed a bit upset at first, and perhaps the Mystic knew this, because the poor thing whimpered a little and set about his work faster. 

However, the wizard's annoyance faded after a time, and he went over to a cabinet and pulled out several beakers, vials, and other such containers. Then he went to another cabinet and brought out several oddly colored liquids.

With these in hand, he sat down in one of the chairs opposite her, and, after looking her over a few minutes more, started to mix together some foul smelling concoction. 

They sat there for a long time, Magus mixing liquids of every color together and Lucca sipping delicately at her wine, seeing as to how she had nothing better to do, and she seriously doubted that the little Mystic who brought the wine would take the chance of coming in again for fear of Magus taking the Mystic's head off with either his scythe or a powerful magic attack. As such, she wanted to preserve what she had.

After a long while, the mage seemed to have finished making his potion, for he suddenly rose to his feet and walked toward her. She watched him approach, slightly afraid. When he stopped and held out his horrid smelling potion to her, her fear grew. Her first thought was that he was using her as a guinea pig and that he wanted to test out a new spell on her. She refused to take it at first, fearing that she might be turned into something, just as her friend Glenn had been turned into a frog. However, one look into his eyes told her that Magus was getting impatient, and a new fear arose within her. Reluctantly, she took the concoction from him, and drank it. The taste was horrible, but the small smile that played at the corners of his mouth was somehow worse. It had an ominous feel to it.

With the beaker of liquid emptied, the wizard once again motioned for her to follow. This time she was brought to a grand bedroom. She was amazed at how eloquent it was. There was a beautiful dresser at the other side of the room, and next to it was a vanity mirror that rivaled the one Marle, Crono's princess, possessed in elegance. There were three doors, other than the one through with she had entered, two of which led to closets, one empty, the other filled with expensive clothes for a woman, though there were few dresses. The third door led to a marvelous bathroom, and just about everything in it was made out of black marble. 

Turning back to the room, she noticed three more pieces of furniture. One was a chair that resembled the ones in the room they had just left, the other a sofa the size of a small bed, and from the looks of it, more comfortable than any bed she had ever slept in. The last was a bed about three times the size of her old one. The mattress was about the softest thing she had ever touched, the sheets all made out of either black silk or black velvet, the pillows every bit as soft and welcoming as the bed. 

She assumed that this was to be her room, considering all of the jewelry on the dresser and all of the women's clothes in the closet, and she was half right. 

She turned to Magus, expecting him to leave so she could get undressed and go to bed. It was now about three thirty and she was exhausted. However, he did not leave. Instead, he locked the door, and strode over to where she stood by the bed.

Now she understood why he had brought her there. 

Apparently, the Mystic king had been feeling a bit lonely himself, and had sought her out for his own benefit. She was the only woman who was not taken by another man that he knew of, and so he sought her out. He knew also that she would be weakened by loneliness after losing her best friend, making her an easy target for his intents.

In one swift movement, he had gently laid her down on the bed. A part of her was still afraid of him, yet a part of her felt that this was right. She some how felt safe in his arms, even though the amount of clothing she wore was slowly disappearing. 

After assuring herself that she would be okay, Lucca relaxed and succumbed to Magus, allowing herself to actually enjoy what he did to her, however new she was to it. 

The next morning, she awoke in his arms, and once again felt that she was safe with him. Comforted by this warm feeling, she laid her head on his chest, pulling him closer and holing him tighter, and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Now, two years after that night, she sat at the window of that very same room. The empty closet was now filled with the wizard's many different cloaks and other clothes, and he slept there every night. It was as if the two were married

They were not, however. Lucca suddenly realized this with a bit of embarrassment. 

She had been his call girl for two years, and it didn't seem as though that was going to change. She tried telling herself that it really didn't matter if they were married or not, all that mattered was that they loved each other. 

Then she realized something more. She had grown to love Magus deeply, and would give anything for him. However, she was not sure whether the mage loved _her_. In fact, she wasn't even sure that he was capable of love. The thought that she may just be a toy to him somehow hurt deeply.

The more she thought about it, the more she became sure that he was just using her to satisfy his needs. He was always indifferent to her, and whenever she did something he disapproved of, he would glare at her until she was moved nearly to tears. She thought about how they barely ever talked, and how he always took her without even a word of consent. Also, he always made her drink that foul potion before hand, which she learned was to keep the sound of little feet pitter-pattering around out of the castle. If he loved her, wouldn't he want a child that would symbolize their love? And would he _want _to marry her, so that they could be together righteously. Not that he was a righteous person or anything, but…

At this thought, a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled her, pulling her closer to the body behind her. 

She looked up to see him smiling warmly at her, and while she was distracted by the fact that Magus had _never_ smiled like that, he was able to slip a ring on her finger without her noticing.

Once she realized that there was indeed a ring on her finger, she looked down and noticed, with a warm, happy feeling growing inside her, that it wasn't on just_ any_ finger, it was on _the_ finger.

Looking back up at her now husband-to-be, who was still smiling, Lucca knew that he loved her, and that the King of the Mystics had finally decided to make her the _true_ Queen of the Mystics. 

A/N: Well, there's my attempt at fan fiction. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
